


Digital Witness

by LeGrange



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters will be added as story progresses, Friendship, Grimmjow is a famous digital mogul, I fully know how crack-y this pairing is get off my back, Internet Famous, Keigo is a new youtuber, M/M, Romance, This is also a good time to mention that I suck at romance, Youtube AU, namantos if ur ever reading this is your fault, not the android au, that is for later, there i said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGrange/pseuds/LeGrange
Summary: By the time Keigo starts a Youtube channel, he's all out of fucks to give.It's a trait that attracts people, apparently.





	Digital Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone comes for me: I know.  
> Not only is the title mediocre and the summary isn't particularly interesting, but the pairing is also weird as shit. So apologies in advance, and I'll try my best to do it justice.  
> Also just so you know, back when ff.net was still relevant, Grimmjow/Keigo was a niche people were interested in okay? This story was inspired by one of the authors from there, who, _years ago_ wrote a full fledged, unironic fic between these two and somehow made it work. Since it hasn't been updated for years and has been at the back of my mind for just as long, think of this as a way for me to gain closure. I literally don't care how many people are reading this I just need to get it out of my system after mulling over it for so long.
> 
> The Youtube AU was something I wanted to write two years ago, but never really trusted myself to finish it, so it was shelved. But bless  Saturne  who came up with a One Punch Man youtube au  to give me the motivation to finish this. Go read that, it's awesome. 
> 
> Other than that, if for some reason this works for you, knock yourself out.  
> And to those from my other stories where I mentioned an Android AU, it needs a bit more world building so I made this instead, sozzz. 
> 
> Kbyenow.

**Video posted:** 2016/03/25

**Video length:** 45:03 minutes

**Title:** Playing super mario bros. unironically

**Poster:** Raizer_Delicate

**Views:** 4

**Subscribers:**  1

  
The screen has the menu to Super Mario Bros. already loaded when a voice interrupts the low humming white noise.  
 

“Um… hi,” the person says. Their voice has a deep undertone layered by a higher pitch, indicating that it could possibly be male. “This is my first youtube video- uh. I’m Delicate Raizer, ah. That’s a shitty username but-” there’s a shuffle in the background “-anyway… I found a bunch of old video games from the loft in our house and thought it would be fun to record me playing them. Uh… Super Mario Bros. I’m familiar with, obviously, but there are others that- I think I’ll record them too? I don’t know, let’s see how this goes I guess…”  
 

The controller shifts to the 1 Player Game option, an icon of a mushroom highlighting it on the menu. The white noise persists.   
 

“I mean… it’s spring break and I’ve got like- two weeks of free time so might as well right?” the voice ends with an awkward chuckle and a cough.   
 

“Anyway, let’s start…” The controller selects the play button and the screen switches to dark background, with Mario’s figure and the number of lives next to him in the center.  
  


The screen changes once again to a blue sky, the brick road and the classic theme song playing as Mario is moves across the area with relative ease.   
 

A voice is heard humming the song as the game continues, Mario hitting the coined bricks with his head. The voice isn’t particularly in tune, but not unpleasant.   
 

At the first turtle, Mario speeds towards it without jumping and promptly dies. A disbelieving laugh suddenly erupts, accompanied by an equally incredulous “Huh?”   
 

“What the fuck?” the voice exclaims, “Okay so clearly I’m not as familiar as I’d like to think I was- jesus christ that was just tragic,” he laughs again, “I’m keeping that in.” With another chuckle that sounds more confident than before, the game continues with two lives left.   
 

At the ten minute mark, when he’s almost in world 3, the voice begins describing his apparent sister who, as far as he remembers, “sucked at this so bad. She used to get really pissed and like- just stalk away. 15 minutes later she used to come back and start playing. Turns out she was just hungry-” followed by more laughter. “Man, those were fun times. She never let me play for long though…”  
 

The rest of the game goes in a similar fashion, with Mario dodging jellyfish underwater and ingesting super mushrooms, occasionally shrinking and losing lives. The voice commentates sometimes with little anecdotes about the characters, or with a string of swears at some very silly deaths.   
 

When the video reaches about 20 minutes, the voice pipes back up sounding a little strained, “Oh man I’m cramping a bit. I wanna pause but I can’t!” It’s almost the end of world 4 and Mario remains stationary on the screen for a few seconds. “Gotta keep going…” the voice mutters again.  
 

“ _God_ , this was a mistake,” he adds when he losing another life again at 30 minutes. “I’m _hungry._ And I don’t trust myself to just- _leave_ the game like this.”  
 

“Don’t get me wrong- I love this game - and the nostalgia is real, but my “setup” is super precarious and if something fucks up I’m not gonna do it again…”   
 

It’s at world 8, the last leg of the game when Mario is swiftly avoiding all possible obstacles in the tunnels when the voice, more worn now, says, “I’m- I’m so stressed holy shit. Holy shit- Ah!” Mario swerves upwards, barely missing the flying turtle, “What the- this was supposed to- shit! To be a chill afternoon! Oh god I need to take a break, screw the time bonus.”   
 

At a pit between two walls, Mario stays stagnant as the gamer seemingly rests. “I’m stretching my arms and like. Taking a lap or something. This is the last leg, I can’t fuck it up.”  
 

Mario moves again, at the final stage of world 8, just barely avoiding King Koopa’s final breath of flame and pushing the hatchet to the bridge. Mario immediately heads towards the princess and is rewarded with the end screen and a large “Thank you Mario!” followed by instructions to a new world.  
 

A loud sigh echoes through the video.   
 

“Finally,” the voice says with relief. “Okay no new world. It’s done, I’m done. We’re not doing this again- like… _hell_. That was… that was something alright.”  
 

The voice turns meek then, “Um… so that was a video! I guess! I hope you- you enjoyed it? More than I did at least- to me it was fun for like… 10 minutes before, _phew._ Ahaha- ahem. I’m just gonna- yeah I’m gonna end it here. It was great and all but maybe next time I’ll play something that doesn’t unexpectedly increase my blood pressure or whatever.” Some more shifting is heard, “Um… bye!”  
 

The screen turns black as the video ends. 

 

**_Comments_ _(0)_**

 

* * *

 

**Video posted:** 2016/03/26

**Video length:** 15:45 minutes

**Title:** Vlog #56: Brunch and Photoshoot in Barcelona

**Poster:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

**Views:** 1,300,774

**Subscribers:** 6,235,017

 

“Good Mornin', it’s Di Roy again!” The camera is held by a man with blond hair that reaches just below the ears. “You were probably expecting pretty boy eh? Well suck it, King’s busy yellin’ Nakeem into submission- it’s leg day after all-” with a cheeky wink, ‘Di Roy’ walks towards what looks like a lavish living room and turns the camera to show two men on a mat. One of them is in a track suit doing barbell squats all while cursing up a storm. He is a large man with black hair sticking to his face.   
  


The man next to him is slightly shorter, but definitely over 6 feet. His hair is a shocking blue, matching his eyes and he is currently smirking and counting the squats, purposely messing up the numbers and having who could be Nakeem, do it again.   
  


“Fuck you man,” Nakeem spits but continues anyway. The other man only grins, occasionally sipping something from his flask.  
 

“You told me yer competin’ ‘n a month, made me promise ‘n all. Remember that?” Grimmjow teasingly crouches down just out of reach. Nakeem attempts to immediately headbutt him but fails, causing Grimmjow to laugh.   
 

“What're we doing today?” Di Roy’s voice rings through, camera still focused on Grimmjow.   
 

“First, brunch with Szayel, then photoshoots an' meetings at Metro, then whatever the fuck we want,” comes a reply with the same sharp grin directed at the camera.   
 

“Brunch eh? Szayel’s a fancy bitch if I’ve ever seen one,” Di Roy comments, earning a huff of laughter from Nakeem. Grimmjow restarts his counts in retaliation, occasionally prompting with a “chop chop! Don’ got all day!”   
 

Nakeem wheezes out an “asshole” before the camera switches back to Di Roy, his bony features more prominent with the sun angled correctly at his face.   
 

“Gotta get ready, Grimmjow’ll take it from here.” He slides his palm in front of the lens and the scene cuts to a street in supposed Barcelona. The sky is vibrant blue, the sun is bright and the area is somewhat crowded. There are several short buildings with architecture that seems to have been preserved for hundreds of years. A line of shops and restaurants line the left side of the street, the center of the area taken by an old statue. Several palm trees are scattered across the road as the camera slowly moves forwards.  
 

The screen turns to show Grimmjow, his blue hair styled to look effortlessly casual. He is wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and demin pans, eyes covered with a pair of Ray Bans. He grins baring his teeth, the side of his face revealing naturally pointed canines as he listens to his companions talk in the background.  
 

“We’re heading for brunch with Szayel now,” he says gruffly, “Flashy fucker wanted to host it in this place called Trópico or somethin’.”   
 

Grimmjow, Di Roy and Nakeem keep walking for another minute or so, discussing the agenda for the day. Someone stops them mid-sentence for a photo. It is a girl in her late teens with her friends. Grimmjow smiles and complies, the camera effortlessly being taken away from him and in the hands of Di Roy who films their interaction.  
 

The girl receives a short hug and a selfie before leaving. Grimmjow winks at the camera and they continue on the way.   
 

“Said she’s been watchin’ since the song covers,” he comments, ruffling his hair slightly as they keep walking. “That was a long fuckin’ time ago man,” he chuckles and it sounds rich, a deep timbre so unused that it makes one think he may no longer laugh like that.   
 

The camera flips back to the street, tilting to the left to show the sign of the restaurant, highlighted in minimalist font. In the background one of them snort and they enter the bar.  
 

The video cuts to the camera being placed on the table, with Grimmjow and a stern man with thick rimmed glasses and shocking pink hair chatting while sipping their cocktails. Grimmjow seems to be having a whiskey sour while the other may be holding a Mai Tai. Several plates and cutlery are scattered in an organized mess around them as the camera focuses on the two figures.  
 

“So Szayel tell us what King’s schedule is,” Di Roy’s voice interrupts. The man who could be Szayel briefly looks at the camera with a small twitch before composing himself and replying.  
 

“First, we head to the Metropolitan offices to meet the manager and photographer, then we take a tour of the sites, followed by makeup, costume and then the shoot. A few phone calls, and we will be done by evening, say, around 6:30,” he finishes in a matter of fact way, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose and taking another sip.   
 

The camera then zooms into the food they all ordered in a quick montage with upbeat background music. A time-lapse of the sky after that leads to another montage of the group following Szayel to the offices, stilling briefly when a particularly interesting piece of architecture is on their way. The conversation between Grimmjow, Szayel and two more blurry figures are fast-forwarded until the vlog takes them to several open-air sites for the shoot.  
 

Grimmjow’s hair and makeup is quickly captured with the same music in the background and the some of the behind the scenes for the photoshoot can be seen next to the photographer.   
 

“Alright, chin lower,” the photographer in the background instructs and Grimmjow complies, looking fierce and dangerous in his all white costume, unbuttoned to show his chest and the black collar popped. It contrasts heavily with his hair and eyes, which the photographer seems to focus on.   
 

Another few seconds of time-lapse are interrupted with a brief lunch break.  
 

“How’s it goin’ King?” Di Roy’s voice rings again. Grimmjow is standing under the sun, nibbling friends from a container on the desk. He shrugs, face impassive. “That much, huh?” Di Roy chuckles and Grimmjow joins him, shaking his head in what seems like exasperation.   
 

“Gotta focus, shithead. Yer distractin’ me!” he retorts, sauntering back to the site.   
 

“Very method Grimmjow!” Di Roy calls back teasingly. Grimmjow flips him off without turning and the video continues its previous format of time-lapse and music.   
 

On the 10th minute, the music stops as the three men enter their hotel and wait for the elevator. The door dings and the screen shows a mirror on the inside displaying Grimmjow’s reflection. He is back in his casual clothes, sunglasses hanging from his shirt, makeup still on. The camera switches to the elevator levels blinking as the lift takes them to their floor.  
 

When they enter their suite, the screen remains still in front of their window, showing a late twilight sky, slowly edging to deep blue. The camera stays there for a few seconds until a hand picks it up and takes it to a bedroom.  
 

The room is big, with a television on the wall and a coffee table by the balcony; the bed slightly unmade. The person, Grimmjow, gets into bed and flips the camera back to his face, settling in comfortably.   
 

He appears to be shirtless, the makeup on his face washed off and his hair looking less glossy and softer to the touch. The resolution of the camera is slightly grainy due to the dim lamps and the dark sky.  
 

Grimmjow places the vlog camera so that his head and shoulders are visible, and begins, in an unnaturally soft voice.  
 

“Productive day, that,” he comments, eyes flickering outside, “We got a shit load o’ crap done. All the photoshoots for Metro and like… a couple o’ importan’ calls for stuff I’ll tell ya later-”   
 

“Thought we’d head to the club after but fuck it,” a sigh followed by a chuckle escapes him. It doesn’t necessarily sound happy. It doesn’t sound sad either. “Work wen’ longer than expected. Still, we got till tomorrow mornin’ for a bit o’ chillin’ and then back to Tokyo.”   
 

It is silent for a few seconds, Grimmjow’s gaze not leaving the window.  
 

“Been a busy few months… but I’m excited to go back home. There’ll be a surprise announcement in next week's livestream, so stay tuned. Other than that- a video’s comin’ out Tuesday I think. A game y’all have requested far too much, somethin’s wrong with y’all I swear—” he shakes his head, “—and once stuff’s settled down a bit, I think I’ll restart the gaming channel too. No promises though, so don’t come for me.”  
 

Another bout of silence before Grimmjow readjusts the camera and throws a two-fingered salute, “Aight, talk later.”   
 

The camera abruptly cuts off, ending the video.

 

_ **Comments** **(26,788)** _

 

_grimmjowluvesme_ :   _Di Roy <3 It’s been so long since I’ve seen him! Glad he’s doing well!_ (170 likes)  
  


thnks fr th mmrs : s _zayel’s bitch face is my aesthetic_ (242 likes)  
 

Don’t look at my thumbnail : _Don’t read my username_ (17 likes)  
 

Golden Star Light : _fukkk he’s so hot_ (23 likes)

**View Replies +**

  * Nnnnnoitraaaa : _ew y’all nasty_ (5 likes)



  * beeblebrux221 : _says the one with the shitty username lmfao_ (8 likes)  
  




Raizer_Delicate : _Grimmjow looks hella tired. Hope he’s getting enough rest. I went to the fridge and back for food and had to lie down lol_ (51 likes)

**View Replies +**

  * harribel_is_my_queen : _lolll_ _#relatableaf  
  
_



Expadas4ever : _barcelona seems like such an amazing city!!!! I wanna go there so bad! Also I’m glad to finally see Di Roy more and more in these vlogs, still miss Yylfordt tho. And the rest of the espadas~ i know its been a long time but i miss the good ol’ days_ (25 likes)

**View Replies +**

  * I_Ship_GrimNel : _me too sis, me too_



  * de.monetization : _c’mon guys move tf on it happened yrs ago_ (1 like)



  * It’s Kiki : _people are entitled to their own opinion asshole. maybe stay in your fucking lane?_



  * **View More +  
  
**



Yamada Hanataro :  _Wah!! New vlog! Everything looked awesome! I'm excited for him to start playing games again! :D :D_

**See More +**

 


End file.
